Zac and Lyn
by LilyMae74
Summary: When Zac Efron is sent to a filming location in Minnesota in the middle of the frigid deep freeze of winter, he never expects to find someone who will melt his heart. A fanfiction romance story about Zac Efron and a fictional character, Lyn.
1. Chapter 1

Lyn's phone buzzed on the table beside her. She reached over and picked it up, swiping the message on the screen. _Driver request. High profile. Confidentiality required._

She glanced at the clock. _Sure, why not. _She could use the extra income from a job right now, and she was used to high profile clients. Confidentiality was never an issue. It was why she usually got the rare high profile clients; she could be trusted. She quickly replied to accept the job and went to get ready.

A few hours later, she pulled up to the private pick-up location at the airport. _This must be somebody really high profile. They don't usually have a confidential pick-up location._ She hopped out as she saw a man approaching the car. He had a hat and dark sunglasses and was slightly bent over. Lyn smiled to herself. _The typical pose of a celebrity trying to be incognito._ She popped open the trunk and hopped out of the car, meeting him by the rear passenger door. She reached out, offering to take his bag.

"Oh, it's okay. I got it," he mumbled, his head still down.

"I really don't mind," Lyn answered. "It kind of goes with the job." She smiled, motioning with her hand for him to hand it over.

He stopped and hesitated for a moment, lifting his head to reveal a bemused smile on his face.

"Really," she said. "Trust me. We Minnesota girls are tough. I think I can handle it."

He laughed and shrugged as he slid the large duffel bag off his shoulder. "If you insist." He flashed her a wide smile.

Lyn startled a little. _The voice, the smile, the laugh … I would know them anywhere. Zac Efron._ She smiled and laughed in return. "I do insist," she said as she lifted the duffel bag into the trunk.

"Alright if I open the door myself," he asked as he grinned at her.

"Knock yourself out," she answered wryly with a chuckle.

Zac tipped his head back and laughed as he opened the door and climbed in the back seat. Lyn closed the trunk and hurried around to the driver's side. She glanced up at him in the rear view mirror as she sat down.

"So… where to? I'm afraid I wasn't given any details beyond where to show up and when."

"Well I'm very glad you did. I would have died of hypothermia out here," he grinned. He pulled out a paper and handed it to her. Lyn glanced at it. _Of course… the Blu. The fanciest 5-star in town._

"Got it. Now buckle up. A woman driver on icy roads. Yikes, you must be terrified." She laughed and smiled up at him again as she pulled away from the airport.

Zac laughed. "I have a feeling I'm in perfectly capable hands. Though I must ask… is it always this cold here? I think I froze solid the moment I stepped off the plane."

Lyn chuckled. "No, most days aren't this cold." She paused and then grinned. "They're usually a lot colder. Today is balmy by Minnesota standards. It's above zero. It's practically shorts weather!"

Zac shivered. "Tough Minnesota girl, indeed."

They spent the drive just casually chatting as Lyn drove. The conversation was relaxed and easy. They mostly talked about Minnesota; the winters, lakes, outdoor activities, the Twin Cities, Mall of America.

After several minutes, Lyn glanced at Zac in the mirror. "Hey, if you prefer to ride in silence and have some privacy, I don't mind. Honestly. I don't mean to chat your ear off. You can put up the divider and I would not be offended in the least."

Zac smiled again. "I enjoy the conversation, if that's alright. You're easy to talk to, and a great tour guide."

Lyn felt the heat rising up her neck, turning her neck, cheeks, and even her ears red. _Dangit Lyn._ She hated it when she blushed, but it happened so easily. It didn't take much to embarrass her; the slightest compliment was usually enough to set off the blaze.

Zac saw the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks and smiled in pleasant surprise, turning his head to look out the window so he didn't embarrass her further. He didn't run across too many women who were embarrassed or blushed at anything. It was actually kind of refreshing.

After Lyn recovered, they continued to talk for the rest of the drive to the hotel. As they rounded the corner on the hotel block, Lyn gasped in shock. "Oh my," she whispered. "Looks like you have a welcoming committee."

Zac leaned forward and rested his arms on the back of the front seat as he looked out the windshield. The entire sidewalk in front of the hotel was crowded with throngs of fans and press. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He immediately looked at Lyn with an apologetic expression. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just hoping to slip in unnoticed today." He sighed heavily. "It would be so nice to be able to stay somewhere without the whole world knowing for a change. I don't suppose you have a secret hotel you can take me to." He chuckled as he sat back into the seat.

Lyn chewed her lip as she contemplated a thought in her head before speaking. "Well… as a matter of fact…" She glanced up at him.

Zac looked up at her in shock. "I wasn't serious… but really? What are you suggesting?"

Lyn kept driving past the hotel, not turning into the entrance. She smiled at him sheepishly. "I'm not kidnapping you, I promise. Just give me a second to find somewhere to pull over."

She went a few blocks past the hotel and pulled into an empty parking lot. She turned around to face him. Zac leaned forward in his seat and removed his sunglasses. _Holy crap… those eyes._ Lyn swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, hear me out. My very dear friends own a hotel here in town – just outside of Minneapolis. Now, it's not the Blu, but it's a very nice luxury hotel. I'm absolutely positive if I called them, they would be more than happy to help. It would be completely confidential. They are good people. I would trust them with my life. You can trust them." She stopped and smiled shyly. "You can trust ME. I promise."

The blush began to creep back up her neck. _Damn Lyn, stop it!_

"But if you want to turn around and go back to the Blu, that's totally fine. I'm happy to drop you there as planned. I just … well, you asked," she smiled and shrugged.

Zac rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. When he looked at her, his eyes were twinkling. "Let's do it." He grinned and winked at her.

Lyn's stomach flipped at the wink. _Damn! I always thought he was handsome on screen, but holy crap, he's positively gorgeous in person … and charming as hell. Get a hold of yourself, Lyn._

She nodded and reached for her cell phone. "I'm on it."

One quick phone call later, they were on their way to Zac's new location. Lyn looked up at him. "So, I hope I'm not causing trouble by taking you somewhere else. Are your people going to call out the police after me, thinking you've been kidnapped?"

Zac laughed. "Nah, it's all good. I'll call my agent and publicist once we get there. I'll just tell them I made a last minute change. No worries." He leaned forward and gently touched her shoulder. "And thank you. Seriously. You don't know what some privacy means to me right now."

Lyn trembled slightly at his touch and smiled at him in the rear view mirror. "You're welcome. I'm happy I could help," she said softly. "Everyone deserves privacy."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot behind the Minneapolis Regal hotel. Lyn turned around to look at Zac. "Wait here," she said. "I'll go take care of everything and be right back."

Zac nodded and saluted her. "Yes Ma'am," he grinned and winked.

Lyn's breath caught again at the smile and wink. _What is the matter with you, Lyn? _She quickly ran inside where she found her friend, Dale, the owner of the hotel. As she suspected, he was kind and generous and all too happy to help out. He gave Lyn the key to a back entrance with a private elevator to the top floor suite. Lyn hugged and thanked him and ran back outside.

She hopped back in the car. "All set," she said with a smile.

She pulled the car around to the private back entrance. She parked and popped the trunk. As she got out and walked to the back of the car, Zac was two steps ahead of her.

"My turn," he grinned at her as he lifted the bag out of the trunk.

Lyn shrugged. "If you insist," she said with a slight chuckle.

"I do," he said. "Now, please lead the way. I'm trusting you."

She led him through the secure entrance and into the private elevator. It was very small. As they rode all the way up to the top floor, Zac was so close, they were almost touching. _Damn, he smells good. Stop it, Lyn!_ When they reached the top floor and stepped off the elevator, Lyn turned and handed him the key that gave him access to the private entrance, elevator and suite.

"Well, here you are. You should be all set," she said with a smile. "This elevator is exclusive to this suite, and that key is required to get in and operate the elevator, so you should have complete privacy." She handed him Dale's card. "If you need anything at all, call Dale. He's a great guy, and I guarantee you can trust him completely. It was nice driving you. Enjoy your stay in Minnesota. Hopefully you can come back and visit our beautiful lakes when it's warmer. We have about a week in the summer when it's nice." She laughed, then turned to leave.

Zac cleared his throat. "Hey… um… thanks for everything. I appreciate it." His eyes grew serious. "It means a lot to me that you would go out of your way to arrange this. Really. It was very kind of you, and not necessary, but greatly appreciated. I don't often encounter people going out of their way to give me privacy." He smiled.

She shrugged and smiled again. "It really was no big deal, just a phone call to a friend." She looked into his eyes. "Everyone deserves privacy and respect. If there's something I can do to ensure that happens, then it's what I do. Take care, Zac."

Zac's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Lyn chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are."

Zac shook his head. "Well, to me, that just makes what you did even more surprising. Thank you…" he paused. "I'm sorry. You know my name, but I didn't get yours."

Lyn blushed slightly and smiled. "It's Lyn."

"Lyn," Zac said softly. "Thank you, Lyn. You have already made my visit to Minnesota quite wonderful."

"I'm glad," Lyn smiled. "Have a good night, and enjoy the rest of your stay." She turned to leave.

Zac touched her arm. "Could you… I mean, would you be available or even interested in driving me again tomorrow? In fact, I'm going to be in town for a while and would love to have a friendly face showing me around while I'm here."

Lyn's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! I… well, I guess I have to clear it through the service, but I would be happy to. It would be my honor."

Zac flashed her a wide grin. "Consider it done. I'll call them and insist that I have Lyn as my personal driver for my entire stay." He looked at her seriously. "If that's okay with you."

"That sounds great." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you can handle a woman driver?"

Zac smiled warmly. "She's taken pretty good care of me so far."

Lyn blushed again and Zac's smile widened and his eyes danced. "Goodnight Lyn, and thank you again. See you tomorrow. How does 8am sound?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then." Lyn gave him a slight bow, then chuckled and left the hotel.

The whole drive home, she was shaking her head. _Unbelievable._ Zac Efron's private driver for … she didn't even know how long! A few days, a week, longer? She was positive she was going to enjoy this job.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lyn was at the hotel bright and early at 8am. When she got there, she realized she had no way to let Zac know she was there, so she found Dale in the hotel and asked him to ring Zac's room. Dale spoke to Zac for a few minutes, then smiled when he hung up. He handed Lyn another key.

"Zac said to give you your own key."

Lyn was surprised, but shrugged. "I guess it makes sense. It's easier for me to pick him up that way."

She took the elevator to his suite and knocked on his room door. A moment later, the door swung open wide. Zac was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, Lyn!" he said. "Come in!"

Lyn hesitated. "I can just wait for you out here," she said softly.

"Don't be silly," Zac said. "I'd love the company. Really."

Lyn slowly stepped into the room. Zac led her to the living room and gestured at the sofa.

"I won't be ready for a little longer, so make yourself comfortable." Lyn sat down as Zac moved around the room gathering some of his things together.

"I can't thank you enough again for this room," he said animatedly. "I slept GREAT last night! I haven't felt so relaxed in a long time."

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Lyn started. Zac's eyes sparkled and he hurried for the door. Lyn heard his voice from the other room as he greeted whoever was there.

"Hey man, bring it in. Okay, I'll take it from here. Thank you. Thank you very much." She heard the door close.

Soon Zac entered the living room pushing a room service cart that was loaded with platters of food; eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, fruit, toast, yogurt, juice, and milk.

"I wasn't sure what you might be hungry for, so I took the liberty of ordering a little of everything. Please, join me for breakfast, Lyn. Help yourself to whatever you like," he smiled as he pushed the cart in front of her. He sat down on the sofa next to her.

Lyn fidgeted nervously. "Oh! Uh… I… no, thank you, I'm fine," she stammered.

"Come on. Have a little something."

Lyn smiled and reached for a strawberry. "Thank you."

"Aw, have more than that," he teased. "Seriously, look at all this food. I'm not going to eat all of this by myself."

Lyn smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she laughed as she took a pancake and fixed it with butter and syrup. She looked at him seriously. "Thank you. This is not necessary, but very nice of you."

Zac smiled. "Nonsense. I'm just thankful to share breakfast in such great company."

He flashed a grin and sat back against the sofa while he ate. "So, Lyn, tell me about yourself. Are you from Minnesota? What do you like to do? What's Lyn's story?"

Lyn stuttered and flushed slightly. "Oh, well, my story's pretty boring, really. No Hollywood blockbuster movie here." She smiled and gave a slight shrug.

"I don't want a Hollywood blockbuster story. I want the real story. Lyn's story. Let's start with where you're from. Where were you born? Have you lived in Minnesota your whole life?"

Lyn took a deep breath and answered his questions. Yes, she was a lifelong Minnesota girl, born and raised here. Before she realized it, she was recounting her entire history … childhood, high school, college, all the way up to her current life. To her shock, she even shared some of her very personal family stories … painful childhood memories, her parents' divorce, addiction struggles in her family, and the gradual loss of her family members. Lyn was normally an extremely private person. There were very few people who knew these intimate details. Zac was just so easy to talk to, she found herself sharing before she even realized what was coming out of her mouth. Finally she stopped and realized, horrified, that she had been talking for a very long time … and had probably opened up WAY too much.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. "That's probably WAY more than you wanted to know. I don't know what got into me. I'm not usually so much of a talker." Her face was on fire.

Zac smiled kindly. "I asked for your story, and that's what you told me. I'm glad you felt comfortable sharing. I'm honored." His eyes turned serious. "You told me yesterday that I could trust you, and it didn't take long for me to realize that is true. It sounds crazy because I just met you, but I do trust you. And I want you to know that you can trust me, too. Please, feel free to share anything with me." His eyes twinkled again. "After all, we're going to be spending a lot of time together. We might as well get to know each other."

_A lot of time together._ "Zac, just how long is this stay?" she asked.

Zac rubbed his eyebrow. "Well, it's hard to say, exactly. I'm working on a project with a somewhat loose production schedule. At a minimum, 3-4 weeks, but it could be a couple months." He looked at her. "I hope you're available that long. I'd love for you to be with me the whole time I'm here. I already called the service and cleared it through them, but it's up to you."

Lyn didn't know why, but her stomach fluttered. "I'd like that," she answered.

Zac's eyes lit up. "Great! Now, today's shooting schedule starts at 11, so I have a little time to…"

"Eleven!?" Lyn interrupted. "But I thought you said to be here at 8. I'm sorry, did I come too early?"

Zac shrugged sheepishly. "I was hoping you would join me for breakfast. I thought maybe you wouldn't come if I just invited you to have breakfast and talk. I'm sorry if that comes across as deceitful. That was not my intention. I just enjoy your company." He smiled.

Lyn's heart fluttered again. "Oh…" She smiled and felt the blush creeping up her neck. "I'm honored. Truly. And I would be happy to join you anytime. I enjoy your company, too." Her face erupted into flames. _Lyn, you REALLY need to get that under control._

Zac grinned widely. "Great! Join me for breakfast every morning?"

Lyn smiled. "I'd be happy to. Maybe you can even make me one of those famous Zac Efron smoothies," she added with a laugh.

Zac's eyes lit up. "Really? I'd love that."

Every day began much the same. Lyn would arrive early in the morning and they would spend the first hours of every morning laughing, talking, and eating together. It was so natural. Lyn often forgot that it was THE Zac Efron seated beside her on the couch. He was just her friend, Zac. She found herself really looking forward to their time together every day. The rest of the day would be spent driving to set locations, press and publicity appearances. On days when there was a break in shooting, she would take him on tours to different areas of the city.

One evening, she had just brought Zac back to the hotel and walked up to his room with him to help him carry some packages he had received. She said goodbye and turned to go, but Zac put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lyn," Zac said. "Tomorrow is actually a break day. I don't have anything on my schedule."

"Oh," Lyn said. "So you don't need me to come by tomorrow?"

Zac looked confused, and Lyn thought she even saw a flash of hurt or sadness.

"No," Zac said. "I mean, what I'm saying is, I was thinking it might be nice to just spend the day together… if you don't mind. I don't know anyone else here in town, and I don't want to be cooped up in the hotel, and I always enjoy your company. I thought maybe we could take a day trip somewhere. Maybe you could even show me that small town you were talking about where you grew up? What's the name of it?"

"Nisswa?" Lyn asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's it. I knew it was a different name."

Lyn fidgeted and smiled. "Well… if you want to… I'd love to. That would be fun."

Zac grinned. "Perfect! So, how about you drop by at your usual time? 8am? We'll have some breakfast and hit the road. Oh, and would it be okay if we went in your car, not the company car? I'd like it to just be a day hanging with you … off the clock."

Lyn's mouth dropped open and she stammered, trying to answer. "Oh. Well… Zac… my car isn't. I mean, I don't have..." She sighed. "How do I say this? I'm sure my little car is more of a budget model than you're used to. It's just a good ole reliable 'Midwestern Girl' car … not Hollywood luxury or fancy sports car." She smiled and shrugged.

"It sounds perfect," Zac said with his trademark smile.

Lyn laughed and shrugged. "Okay, you asked for it. But don't complain to me when the champagne dispenser doesn't work." She winked.

Zac tipped his head back and laughed. "Okay, it's a deal." His eyes widened as he continued, "Oh hey, another thing. Let me give you my number. It's probably a lot more convenient if you have my direct number than having to go through Dale or the car service or my people every time you need to reach me."

Lyn's hand started shaking. "You want to give me your cell number? Zac, I don't know if that's… is it appropriate, or allowed… or…"

"Bah!" Zac waved his hand. "Appropriate? What's inappropriate about a friend giving their number to another friend?" He held out his hand for her phone. She shakily handed it to him. He quickly opened her contacts and added his information. Then he held up her phone and took a selfie. "You need a photo to go with the contact info, in case you ever wonder who this Zac Efron guy is." He grinned and handed the phone back to her with a wink.

Lyn smiled as she took it. Her chest was tight and she felt lightheaded. She glanced down and saw that he had added his full contact info; cell phone, email, home address, and even a few other ways to reach him. She looked up at him questioningly.

"In case you ever want to chat with a friend," he smiled.

"Thanks," Lyn whispered and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just might take you up on that."

"I hope you do. Seriously." He looked at her without saying anything for a moment. Then he finally broke the silence. "So, see you at 8, right?"

Lyn nodded. "See you at 8!" She waved and left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, she pulled in to the hotel shortly before 8:00. She parked and hurried up to Zac's room. She had barely knocked when he swung open the door.

"Good morning!" he grinned. "I'm really looking forward to our adventure today."

Lyn smiled. "Well, I'm not sure it's much of an adventure like you're used to, but it will be a fun day and I'm looking forward to it too."

Zac smiled and took her hand, pulling her into the room. "Come on, I've got a little surprise for you."

Lyn flushed bright red at the touch of his hand. He led her into the kitchen, then turned to smile at her. He noticed her flushed face and dropped her hand with a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to make you a little something special." He gestured to a blender, and on the counter next to it was a variety of fruits, veggies, oils, seeds, and other ingredients.

"I thought we'd make some smoothies for the road. What do you think?"

Lyn smiled, her eyes bright. "Sounds delicious. Whatever you suggest. I'm game."

Zac quickly began selecting ingredients, dropping them into the blender. When he was done, he poured it in a travel mug and handed it to Lyn. "Try it," he said.

Lyn took a sip. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it was actually delicious. "That's really good," she said.

Zac laughed. "You sound surprised."

"Okay, I'll admit, I wasn't sure if I would like it. I love fruit but I wasn't sure I'm a 'spinach in your smoothie' kind of girl. But it's delicious," she said as she took another sip.

Zac smiled and chuckled softly. "Um, you got a little bit on your mouth…," he gestured to her face.

Lyn blushed and wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "Oops. That's embarrassing."

"You missed it," Zac said. He gently reached up and wiped the edge of her mouth with his thumb. "Got it," he smiled, looking into her eyes for a split second before he focused his attention back on making his smoothie.

Lyn placed her hand on the counter to steady herself. His touch on her lips nearly caused her to faint. _Get yourself together, Lyn. You're being a ridiculous schoolgirl. Besides, you're out of your ever-loving mind if you think there's a chance in hell that someone like Zac Efron would look twice at someone like you – overweight, insignificant, definitely NOT famous or wealthy – a nobody from the middle of nowhere._ She shook her head slightly to clear her head.

After Zac had finished both their smoothies, they cleaned up the blender and the kitchen together. Zac turned to Lyn. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep! The question is, are YOU ready?" she smiled.

"Absolutely!"

As they rode the elevator down, Lyn suddenly found herself getting very nervous. She chewed her lip. _Why did you agree to this? What were you thinking? You seriously think Zac is going to just ride in your basic car like some average joe? You think he's going to want to be next to you if you are seen in public?_

Her mind was still reeling as they walked outside. She stopped and looked at him as they approached her car. He looked back at her, his face alight with a wide smile. The moment he saw her, though, his smile faded as a look of worry crossed his eyes.

"Lyn, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in obvious concern.

Lyn gave him a somewhat sheepish look. "Yeah. It's nothing. Just… well… here it is." She gestured toward her car; a small, silver Hyundai Elantra. She looked back at him nervously.

He smiled. "It's perfect." He walked to the driver's door. "Since you're not 'on the clock' today, please allow me," he said as he opened the door for her and bowed with a smile.

She smiled back. "Well, thank you very much," she said as she sat down. He winked as he closed the door behind her, then ran around and climbed in the passenger side.

"Wow, so this is what the front seat looks like," he said with a grin.

Lyn looked around the car. "Yeah, I'm sorry it's kind of small, and not luxurious at all… no leather seats, and…"

"Like I said, it's perfect," Zac repeated as he laid his hand on hers.

Lyn blushed and pulled her hand from his to start the car. "Okay then, if you say so. Are you ready for a Minnesota road trip?"

"Absolutely! Lead on, tour guide!"

The drive to Lyn's hometown was three hours. The time flew by quickly as they laughed and talked. Lyn told stories of her childhood, pointing out landmarks along the way. She took him through the back roads around the lakes of her hometown, sharing stories and all the best scenic locations. Then she took him into the town.

"Now, I know this is hard to believe because right now, in winter, it looks like a ghost town around here, but in the summer, this place is hopping. It is wall-to-wall tourists. You can't even drive down the street. But in the winter, it's just the locals. As fun as summers were, and as much as I prefer summer weather, I always loved the peace and quiet of winter, when it was just our little town again. But, I realize the tourist season is what keeps our little town alive. It's our whole economy."

She parked the car in front of the local pizza place. "Just about the only thing open this time of year is the pizza place. It's pretty good. Want to give it a try?"

"Sounds fantastic!" he grinned and hopped out of the car. Just as Lyn pulled her handle to open her door, Zac yelled, "I've got that!" and opened her door for her.

Lyn smiled. "Well thank you, kind sir."

"My pleasure, fair maiden," Zac said with a smile and held out his arm.

Lyn looked at him in surprise, then laughed and linked her arm in his as they walked into the restaurant.

They had finished their pizza and were just talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company when Zac leaned back in the booth and looked around, smiling. "This place is great." He smiled at Lynn. "And the company is even better." Lyn blushed.

Zac's eyes turned thoughtful. "Seriously though, Lyn, thank you for today. It's really been the best day I've had in a long time. I don't know what it is, but with you, I feel like I can just be me… just Zac."

Lyn's blush deepened until her whole face and neck were burning. She gave him her best smile and tried to speak. Her voice came out as a soft whisper. "I've had a great time, too." She dipped her head slightly. "And the feeling is mutual. I don't usually talk or share much about myself, but with you I seem to just be able to open up." She grinned and chuckled. "Probably too much."

Zac smiled. "Nonsense. I love hearing your stories." He leaned forward. "You can tell me anything. I mean that."

They sat just looking at each other in silence for a moment. Suddenly, the front door blew open and someone came in, completely covered in snow. "Whew!" he yelled. "It's a complete white-out out there. Can't see a foot in front of your face. Roads are turning bad fast. Better get wherever you need to get folks and hunker down. It's supposed to keep blowing all night and tomorrow, too."

Lyn and Zac both looked out the window in alarm. "Oh no," Lyn whispered. "I thought we were just supposed to get some light flurries today. Not a blizzard!"

She turned to look at Zac, her eyes wide. "I don't think we're going to be able to drive back to the cities tonight. I'm so sorry!"

She pulled out her phone to read the weather alerts. "Yep, highways 10 and 94 are both closed."

She looked back up at Zac. "I'm afraid we're stuck here."

Zac ran his hand through his hair. "Well… any suggestions where we go?"

Lyn nodded. "Actually, I have an idea. After all, this is my hometown. I know a few people here." She pulled out her phone. "Hang on. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked to the back of the room to make a call.

A few minutes later, she returned to the table, smiling. "Well, I got us a place to stay, but we better get going. It's a short drive, and the roads aren't getting any better."

Zac laughed. "Lyn rides to my rescue again."

Lyn shrugged. "Nah, I just happen to have some amazing friends."

As they stepped outside, they were enveloped by a swirling white cloud of snow. "Holy crap!" Zac yelled. "This is insane!"

"This is Minnesota!" Lyn yelled back with a laugh.

They jumped in the car and Lyn carefully navigated through the blowing snow. Several nerve-wracking minutes later, they pulled up in front of a small cabin.

"This is my friend, Jodi's, place. She lives in Colorado and usually rents it out. It happens to be empty right now so it's all ours," Lyn explained.

They quickly ran through the blinding snow and, after a few moments searching for the hidden key, they burst through the door into the cabin, quickly closing it behind them.

"Wow, it's really blowing out there," Zac exclaimed.

Lyn shivered. Zac's face clouded. "You cold?" He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. He stood looking at her for a moment, then turned, rubbing his hands together. "Let's see if we can find the thermostat."

A moment later, he found the thermostat and turned on the furnace. He also turned on the gas fireplace in the living room. "Here, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the couch.

Lyn smiled and sat down. "Thank you, Zac."

Zac sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her, rubbing her arm. "You okay? It should warm up in here soon."

Lyn shivered again… though it wasn't from the cold. "I… I'm fine… really." She smiled at him.

Zac kept his arm around her. "Well, we'll just stay like this until you warm up." He smiled and pulled her tight against him.

"It's okay, Zac. Really, I'm fine. Tough Minnesota girl, remember?"

Zac smiled. "Well, Minnesota girl, maybe you can just warm me up then." He leaned back against the couch, keeping Lyn in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyn sighed happily. She must have had a really good dream. She felt so warm and secure, like she was wrapped up in a blanket. She slowly opened her eyes. There was a fire dancing in the fireplace. Outside the windows, the sky was an odd color. _What time is it? How long was I asleep?_ She moved and startled as her hand brushed against a strong muscular arm wrapped around her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

She twisted her head to look up and saw Zac smiling down at her. She quickly sat up.

"Zac! Oh no, I… I didn't mean to… Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Her face was ablaze as she turned her head away in embarrassment. She felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Hey, no worries. Thanks for warming me up." He winked at her. "It was nice," he mumbled so softly, she almost didn't hear him.

"Goodness, how long was I asleep?" She sat up and reached for her phone. _7 am?! What?!_

"ZAC! We slept there all night?!" Lyn's eyes were huge as she stared at him. "Oh, now I'm REALLY sorry. You should have woken me up! I can't believe I did that." Her hands covered her mouth in shock.

Zac smiled and gently pulled her hands down. "I told you, no worries. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't mind at all. Honestly. Now stop worrying…" His stomach interrupted with a rumble, causing him to stop and laugh. "Do you think there's any food in this place?" he asked.

Lyn quickly sat up, stammering and nervously running her hand over her hair. "Uhh, I'm not sure. I think Jodi said she keeps it stocked with some dry goods. I don't think there's anything in the refrigerator, but maybe we can find something in the pantry."

She stood up and quickly walked to the pantry off the kitchen. Upon inspection, she found some pancake mix and syrup. She called to Zac in the other room.

"We've got pancakes. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds delicious!" Zac called back.

When Lyn came back to the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks as she saw Zac standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing an apron. She doubled over as she burst out laughing.

Zac spun around. "What do you think? I found it hanging on the wall. Shall we cook something up, Miss Lyn?"

Lyn was still laughing as she shook her head. "The color matches your eyes, Mr. Efron. Come on, let's get started on those pancakes."

They were just finishing eating breakfast when Lyn's head suddenly shot up, her eyes wide. "Zac! Weren't you supposed to shoot today? They're going to think I abducted you!"

Zac smiled. "Don't worry. I got in touch with my team. Shooting has been postponed due to the weather, and my unexpected unavailability. Since it's also close to the weekend, they gave the crew a few days off. I have a 5-day break now." He looked down. "So, I was wondering… how long do we have this cabin? Could we maybe stay here a few days?"

Lyn coughed. "You want to stay here?"

"Well yeah… I mean, it doesn't get much better than this. A stunning location, great conversation, and a fun, smart and beautiful companion." He cleared his throat and cast his eyes to the side.

Lyn's brow furrowed. _Is he making fun of me? What does he mean?_ She felt a lump in her throat.

"Zac… stop," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Zac's eyes clouded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass or offend you. But it's true."

Lyn shook her head vigorously and looked out the window, desperate to avoid eye contact as the tears stung her eyes.

"Lyn." Zac said softly.

She kept looking out the window, inwardly screaming at herself to try to stop the tears.

"Lyn, look at me. Please," he whispered. He reached out and touched her hand. "Please."

Lyn slowly turned her head toward him, but she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Look at me," he said hoarsely as he squeezed her hand.

Lyn looked up at the ceiling, then let out an exasperated groan as she looked at him. His eyes were full of concern and sincerity. Just the way he was looking at her made her chest ache.

"Lyn, I'm truly sorry. Did I say something wrong?" His eyes searched hers.

"Zac… no. I mean…" Lyn angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. _I hate crying in front of people. It makes me feel so weak._

"Tell me. Please. I told you that you could tell me anything, remember? And I meant it."

Lyn took a deep breath. "Zac… you're very kind, and I know it's just in your nature to be complimentary toward others, but… please don't." A fresh flood of tears began to fall. _Damnit Lyn!_

"Don't what," Zac asked. "Don't compliment you?"

"Don't say things you don't really mean."

Zac looked at her in confusion. "I meant every word I said. What do you think I didn't mean?"

Lyn sighed. "Zac, you and I BOTH know I'm not…" Her voice cracked as she swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Beautiful." she finished lamely.

Zac started to speak but Lyn stopped him, shaking her head and holding up her hand. "Please don't. I know who I am, but I also know who I am NOT. I'm not beautiful by any stretch of the imagination by society's standards."

She smiled wryly. "I'm sure you've noticed by now that I'm a big girl. I'm not a Victoria's Secret model, and never will be. I know and accept that. It's just painful to hear things that I'm not." She swallowed and dropped her head again as the tears fell.

Zac put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "Lyn, I want you to look at me and listen to me. You ... are … beautiful."

Lyn started to speak but he stopped her with a firm shake of his head. "No, it's my turn now. I'm going to tell you a little something you clearly don't know about yourself. I've only known you a few weeks, but here's what I know. I know that the first moment I saw you at the airport, I thought you were beautiful. YES, beautiful. I knew the moment you spoke, with your humor and wit, that you were incredibly smart and funny. I knew every single time you went out of your way to do something for me, that you were kind and loving. I knew with every single conversation, every laugh, every gesture, every moment, that you are completely genuine. I also know, with every new realization about WHO you are, it just makes you even more beautiful … but Lyn, you ARE beautiful, on the inside, and believe me, on the outside, too."

He smiled at her. "Now I'm the one who has probably said way too much, but it's something I really want you to know, and I think you need to hear. I'm sorry if I overstepped or upset you in any way."

Lyn covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes and shaking her head. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at Zac.

"Zac, that is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." She smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say I agree with you or believe you, but I do believe that you are sincere. You have always been nothing but kind, sincere, and honest with me. I'm sorry I doubted you and thought you were making fun, I just..."

Zac's eyebrows shot up. "You thought I was teasing you?!"

Lyn took a deep breath and looked off to the side. "Well, yeah. I mean… First of all, NO ONE has EVER called me beautiful, at least, not in sincerity. Usually comments like that toward me are said as a joke. Add to that the Hollywood world you're used to, full of models and actresses, and it just didn't make sense."

She looked back at him. "But that's not why I was upset. I've been teased most of my life, I'm fairly used to it. That wasn't what hurt. What hurt was that I thought it was coming from a friend. Someone who, though I haven't known very long, has been one of the kindest, most sincere people I've ever known. Someone I had opened up to. It stung. I realize now I was wrong and should have known you wouldn't say anything hurtful. I'm sorry."

Zac stood and walked around the table to Lyn. "Come here," he whispered gruffly.

Lyn looked confused as she stood up. Zac immediately wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair. "I'm sorry no one has called you beautiful. You should have heard that long before now. And I'm sorry that you are able to say that you have gotten used to being teased. No one should ever have to get used to that. Most of all, I'm so very sorry that I caused you any pain whatsoever. I truly meant what I said. I will always mean what I say, and Lyn, you are right, I would never EVER say anything to hurt you."

Lyn sighed as she felt his arms wrapped around her, one arm around her waist, the other hand at the back of her neck. _Get yourself together, Lyn. _After a moment, she took a deep breath and took a step back. Wiping her eyes, she smiled at Zac.

"Okay, now that you've met crazy, insecure Lyn… what's the rest of the plan for today?"

Zac laughed. "Well, you're the expert here. Do you have any suggestions? It looks like it finally stopped snowing."

Lyn's eyes lit up. "Hmm, fresh snow. I have an idea. Have you ever driven a snowmobile?"

Zac flashed a huge smile and his eyes danced. "No, I haven't. That sounds awesome!"

"Perfect!" Lyn replied. "Now, fair warning, I haven't been on a sled in quite a few years, but we used to go a lot when I was younger. I'm sure it will come right back to me. It's a ton of fun! And I _THINK_ I remember all the trails, so we shouldn't get too lost." She grinned and winked.

"I trust you," Zac said and winked back at her.

Zac looked down at his clothes. "Um, is there somewhere around here where we can get some clothes for the next few days? We weren't expecting this to turn into an overnight trip."

He looked up at her. "Don't worry, it's on me. No arguments! It was my suggestion to take this trip in the first place; I got it covered."

Lyn smiled. "Yes, I have a few ideas. Word of warning though, there aren't too many options up here; definitely no high end fashion. Sorry."

"No problem," Zac said. "Anywhere is fine. We're on an adventure, right?" He flashed that Zac smile that made Lyn's knees wobble.

After visiting a few clothing stores to get the necessities for a few days, they hit up a local snowmobile rental shop. They rented two sleds for the entire day. As they climbed on, Zac yelled, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Lyn laughed. "Follow me!" she called out as she hit the throttle and took off.

"Anywhere," Zac said quietly so Lyn couldn't hear over the roar of the engines. Then he opened up the throttle and took off after her.

They followed miles of trails through the woods. The soft powder of the fresh snow blew up around them. Lyn stopped as the trail led them to the edge of a wide open expanse. Zac pulled up next to her. Lyn yelled at him over the engine.

"Have you ever driven across a lake?" she asked with a wide smile.

Zac's eyes widened as he looked out over the open area. "That's a LAKE?!"

"Yep … and you're about to drive on it!"

"No way," Zac said with a grin.

"Way. That is, IF you can keep up," she laughed as she took off, speeding across the lake at full throttle.

Zac's mouth dropped open, then he laughed and his eyes twinkled as he gunned the engine to chase her down.

They spent the whole afternoon riding, exploring the miles and miles of trails that wound through the forest and lakes that Lyn called home. Occasionally she would stop to point out particular landmarks or certain lakes or points of interest. When they finally returned the sleds that evening, they were both exhausted, but completely happy from a thrilling day.

As they were walking back to the car at the rental shop, Zac wrapped his arm around Lyn's shoulders, squeezing her.

"That was amazing! Thank you for such a fun day!"

Lyn smiled and blushed. "I had fun too." She cleared her throat. "I was thinking we should probably stop and pick up some food on our way back. I think we might get sick of pancakes."

They both laughed as they climbed in the car. They stopped at the store and picked up some groceries before driving back to the cabin. When they had finished unloading the car and putting the groceries away, they happily prepared dinner together. They always enjoyed cooking together, working seamlessly as a team.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They dug through the DVD collection in the living room. Lyn found an old copy of _The Goonies_ and held it up with a laugh.

"How about this one?"

Zac's eyes danced. "Really? I love that movie! It's been a while."

They settled next to each other on the couch. Zac kicked back and wrapped an arm around Lyn's shoulder. Lyn inhaled softly and glanced at Zac. He was looking straight ahead, focused on the movie. _Stop it, Lyn. He's just getting comfortable. Relax._ She relaxed and leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder. They stayed that way throughout the movie. They laughed as they both recited lines from memory, and Zac smiled as he saw Lyn wiping tears at the emotional scenes.

When the movie ended, Zac reached for the remote and turned off the tv. They sat in the dark room, lit only by the flickering glow of the fire as it danced, creating shadows on the walls and ceilings. Zac was slowly tracing circles on her arm with his fingertips. Lyn tipped her head up to look at him. Zac was looking down at her. His eyes were dark and intense. His eyes searched hers as he slowly bent his head down. He placed his hand alongside her neck, tipping her head up as he gently brushed his lips against hers, kissing her very softly.

Zac lifted his head and looked at her. She just stared into his eyes. She was mesmerized and couldn't move or speak. He smiled and dipped his head again, kissing her more intensely. His tongue gently slid between her lips. Lyn moaned and then sat back with a gasp. Zac's face clouded with concern.

"I'm sorry, Lyn," he whispered. "I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to…"

Lyn searched his eyes. Her heart was racing and her breathing was shallow. "Zac," she whispered, touching her fingers to his lips to stop him. "Don't apologize." She smiled.

Zac smiled back. He placed his hands on either side of her neck, rubbing his thumbs along her jaw. He looked deep into her eyes, then slowly lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her lips gently, then her nose, before pulling her into his arms and snuggling her tight against him.

They lay like that for a while, just snuggled together on the couch in silence. As Lyn's eyes were drifting closed, Zac smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on sleepyhead, time for bed," he said softly.

He helped her off the couch and walked her to her bedroom. He stopped at her door. "Goodnight," he whispered with a smile as he kissed her softly.

"Goodnight," she whispered back. She entered her room and drifted off to sleep like she was floating on a cloud.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lyn awakened to the delicious smell of breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, she found Zac busy cooking.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "Your timing is perfect."

"What can I do to help," Lyn asked.

"Not a thing," Zac answered. "Go ahead and sit down. Breakfast is served." He flashed her that Zac smile as he carried two plates to the table, each one holding a perfect omelet.

Lyn inhaled. "That smells heavenly."

Zac sat down across from her and smiled at her. Lyn looked at him.

"What?" she asked with a sideways grin. "You're smiling at me like a Cheshire cat."

Zac curled his lip into a grin. "Nothing. You just make me smile."

Lyn turned red and dropped her eyes, a slight smile creeping over her face.

Zac felt a flip in the pit of his stomach. She could do that so easily, with just a smile and the flush of her cheeks. _What is it about her?_ He couldn't remember ever feeling this captivated. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted. Being with her was the best part of every day. He just smiled at her as they finished their omelets.

After breakfast, they decided to take a walk outside. The fresh snow hanging on the trees was beautiful. They walked and talked for a long time. As they were walking across the yard approaching the cabin, Lyn dropped back and nonchalantly grabbed a handful of snow. She made a snowball and threw it at Zac. It hit him on the back of the neck, causing him to yell and turn around. She doubled over in laughter.

She heard a menacing growl and looked up to see Zac reaching for a handful of snow and coming after her. She screamed and took off running. She dodged behind trees as they threw snowballs back and forth. Zac ran straight for her and she turned to run toward the cabin, but she was obviously no match for him. He reached her in a few strides and tackled her into the snow.

They were both laughing and gasping for breath as Zac looked down at her. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her beneath him. Zac stopped laughing and his eyes darkened. Lyn felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into his eyes. He slowly lowered his head, kissing her gently. He lifted his head and smiled at her, then slanted his lips across hers again, kissing her deeper. Lyn wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. Zac lifted his head and looked down at her with a crooked grin.

"Gotcha," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah… you caught me," Lyn whispered breathily.

Zac looked at her questioningly. "Did I, Lyn? Did I catch you?" He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Cause I'd sure like to keep you."

He smiled that crooked smile again. "I know that sounds corny, but it's true."

Lyn couldn't breathe. Her whole body began to tremble.

Zac frowned. "Are you cold?"

Lyn shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Zac smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "So, this tremble I'm feeling, is a good thing? Maybe?"

Lyn shivered again and her neck and cheeks flushed red. All she could do was nod and smile sheepishly as the fire consumed her.

Zac groaned at the sight of her blushing and kissed her neck gently just below her earlobe. He whispered against her ear.

"You didn't answer me, Lyn. Did I catch you? Are you mine?"

Lyn gasped and another shiver ran through her. Zac lifted his head again and looked into her eyes, begging for an answer.

Tears slipped out of the corners of Lyn's eyes as she closed them and sighed. After a moment, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh Zac. You've always had me. You just didn't know it."

She gave him an impish grin. "I don't know why you wouldn't want to throw this one back, but I'm glad you didn't." Her hand was playing with his hair on the back of his head.

Zac gently wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes with his thumbs and smiled at her. "Nope, you're a keeper." He kissed her again.

It began as a soft and tender kiss, then grew in desire. Zac groaned as he pressed tightly against her, sliding his tongue between her lips. Lyn whimpered softly, her hand tightening in his hair as she pulled his head toward her.

Lyn was trembling from head to toe as Zac lifted his head and looked down at her. She felt an intense craving in the pit of her stomach when she looked into his eyes. They were glassy and dark with desire. She licked her lips nervously and tried to calm her breathing.

Zac stood up and held his hand out to her, helping her up out of the snow. He didn't say a word as he led her back to the cabin. He led her straight to his bedroom door. Lyn froze.

Zac felt her hesitation and turned to look at her. He couldn't quite decipher the look on her face. The desire was clear in her flushed cheeks and breathing, but her eyes betrayed something else. Uncertainty? Fear? He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he saw her eyes widen and appear almost panicked. He immediately stopped and hugged her to him.

"Lyn … I'm sorry. I went too fast. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He pulled back to look at her and was horrified to see tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Lyn… no, I'm sorry. Please don't." He wiped her tears and turned to pull her back to the living room.

Lyn didn't move. Instead she pulled him back to her. "Zac, it isn't that I don't want to," she croaked out in barely a whisper. "It's…" She sighed and looked off to the side.

Zac put his hands on either side of her head, forcing her to look at him. "Lyn, I told you. You can tell me anything, remember? Please."

Lyn took a deep, shaky breath. "I know. This is just really hard for me."

She chewed her lip, then looked off to the side again. She simply couldn't look at him while explaining this.

"Zac, I know you said you thought I was beautiful – which I still disagree with, by the way – but you haven't really seen all of… THIS," she said as she gestured to her body. "You… well, I'm sorry, but you're gorgeous, and fit, and well, just damn near perfect." She blushed and mumbled so low he could barely hear her. "There's no way you're going to find me attractive or desirable in any way. Quite the opposite, actually. I'm just afraid you are going to be turned off, or even worse, incredibly disappointed." She bit her lip and looked at the floor, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Lyn." Zac's voice was rough with emotion. "Lyn, look at me."

Lyn slowly lifted her head to look up at him. She was shocked to see tears shimmering in his eyes.

Zac took both her hands in his. "Lyn, listen to me … and really listen because I mean this from the bottom of my heart. You… are… beautiful. You took my breath away the first time I saw you. There is absolutely no way you could be undesirable to me. But being with you, in this way, it's not just a physical thing." He placed his hand on her chest, then took her hand and placed it on his. "It's about this. Two hearts, two souls, as one. It's about sharing the most intimate part of ourselves. I want to share that with you, Lyn … when you are ready to share it with me."

A slow grin spread across his face as he leaned down and whispered in her ear in a low, gravelly voice. "And trust me, Lyn… you most definitely turn me on."

A large shiver ran through Lyn's body. Zac felt it and groaned. "And that's not helping," he chuckled.

Lyn looked back up at him, fresh tears falling. Zac's chest constricted. "Oh Lyn…"

"No Zac," she whispered. "Those are good tears, happy tears. I don't deserve you."

Zac kissed her nose and then her forehead. "You deserve so much more."

Lyn took a deep breath and took a step toward the bedroom door, keeping her eyes locked on him and pulling him with her. She turned the knob and opened the door, stepping backwards through the door as she pulled him in.

"Lyn, are you sure?" Zac asked, searching her eyes.

Lyn nodded. "Just please be kind," she said with a sideways smile and a shrug.

Zac pulled her into his arms and looked down at her. "I promise to always be kind to you," he whispered. He bent his head down and kissed her as he pulled her into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyn was floating in the happiest dream she could remember. She was wrapped in strong, warm arms, her whole body enveloped in complete contentment. She was caught in that blissful space between sleep and awake, when the deliciousness of the dream still tingled her senses, before shards of the real world began to chip away at the edges. Her mind fought back fiercely. _No, please don't let me wake up… I'm so happy here_. She stirred slightly, desperately trying to will herself back into the dream.

As she moved, the strong arms around her tightened. Lyn's brow furrowed. _It feels so real._ She shivered and her skin tingled as she felt hot breath tickling the nape of her neck just below her ear. She trailed her fingers along the muscular arms that encircled her. The fog of the dream continued to dissipate, pulling her into the real world.

As she regretfully opened her eyes and blinked away the dream, she realized her hand was still moving, still trailing along tanned, toned arms that wrapped tightly around her midsection. She inhaled sharply as the fog cleared and vivid memories of the previous night came flooding back. Her body trembled slightly and tears uncontrollably sprang to her eyes as she recalled the tender, beautiful night she and Zac had shared together.

Zac felt Lyn shiver and instinctively pulled her against him. He brushed his lips gently against her neck just below her ear.

"Good morning," he whispered huskily.

Lyn smiled and felt her whole body flush and quiver.

"Good morning," she whispered back as she squeezed his hand.

Zac propped himself up on one elbow, turning her slightly toward him and looking down at her. His smile instantly faded to a frown as he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. He reached down and gently wiped a tear with his thumb.

"Lyn, what's wrong?"

He searched her eyes as his mind raced. _Dammit Zac, you should have known better. You moved too fast, too soon. She wasn't ready. Oh Lyn. Please don't tell me I've ruined this…_

Lyn smiled and dipped her head, sliding her eyes away from his.

"Wrong? Nothing's… wrong. It's the opposite, actually. Everything feels so... right. TOO right. Too right to be real." She shrugged sheepishly.

Zac gently turned her head back toward him and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I feel exactly the same. I was worried you didn't. It does feel right, and trust me, it's real. I can prove it." He grinned as he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly.

Lyn melted, sliding her hands behind his head as she returned the kiss. Her fingers entwined through his hair. Zac pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her. He placed his hand along her neck, sliding his thumb along her jawline, then brushing it gently over her lips. He smiled and kissed her nose.

A crooked smile crept across Lyn's face and her eyes twinkled.

"So, let me get this straight. YOU thought that I would be the one with regrets? I mean… Zac. Seriously. Look at you. Now look at me. Shall we play the 'which one of these is not like the other' game?"

Zac pressed his finger against her lips. "Just stop right there."

He leaned down, his mouth so close to hers she could feel his breath against her lips. "I told you. You're beautiful. You're perfect. Don't EVER believe anything different," he said softly before kissing her again.

As they lingered in a tender kiss, they were interrupted by the loud rumbling of Zac's stomach. They both chuckled. Almost as if in response, Lyn's stomach answered. They both erupted into laughter.

"Sounds like our stomachs have plans of their own," Zac grinned as he sat up and held out his hand to her. "How about we make some breakfast?"

Lyn smiled and took his hand. "Sounds delicious."

A short time later, they were sitting at the table enjoying plates of fluffy pancakes. Lyn snuck a glance at Zac over her orange juice. _My God he's gorgeous_, she thought to herself. _But it's more than that. He's thoughtful, funny, kind, sensitive, and smart. _Being with him was the highlight of her day. He made her feel truly happy. She'd never felt anything like this._ How can this be real? _She was afraid to believe it was. She shook her head slightly in disbelief.

Zac caught the motion out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you shaking your head about?" he asked with a grin.

Lyn blushed and smiled, giving him a slight shrug.

"Just thinking I must still be dreaming."

Her cheeks flamed as she lowered her eyes and focused on drinking her orange juice.

Zac felt his chest tighten. _That blush._ It sent his heart into overdrive every time. He just smiled and reached out, squeezing her hand in his and rubbing his thumb gently over the top of her hand.

He cleared his throat. "So, what shall we do today? I don't have to be back on set for a couple more days, so…" He grinned and lowered his voice. "I'm all yours."

Lyn felt the inferno creep up her neck. _How does he do that with just his voice?_ She swallowed hard.

"Well, there is one thing I thought might be fun. It's something I used to do a lot growing up around here. It's a bit different in the winter, but still could be fun. I haven't been in years…"

Zac raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued. And I'm in. Wherever you lead, I'll go."

He hesitated a moment then squeezed her hand again. "I'd follow you anywhere." He grinned and winked, but Lyn felt a shock through her heart at the sincerity in his words.

He looked down, then lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes. "Lyn, it means a lot to me when you share pieces of your childhood, your memories, your interests… pieces of you. I really want to know everything about you, and when you open a door and let me in, that's right where I want to be."

Lyn inhaled a slow, shaky breath. _Dang, he's good_. But she knew it wasn't a line. It wasn't some script in a movie. This was Zac, honest and genuine. She squeezed his hand back and blinked back tears, communicating without saying a word.

She cleared her throat and stood to clear the dishes from the table. Zac followed behind her, bringing the dishes to the kitchen. They stood side-by-side at the kitchen sink, Lyn washing and Zac drying.

As Lyn washed the last plate, Zac stood just watching her. He was falling for her… hard… and he knew it. _Falling? No… already fell. _He was knocked out cold on the floor.

She was so different from every girl he had ever known or dated in the past. GOOD different. He felt completely comfortable with her, like he could just be Zac. She didn't judge or expect anything from him except for him to be who he was. She was completely unpretentious, sincere, kind and selfless … and funny as hell and fun to be around. And despite her objections and insecurities, she was stunningly gorgeous. He liked that she didn't fit the Hollywood Barbie doll mold. He didn't want plastic and fake. He had been drowning in that shallow world far too long.

His eyes traveled over her. Her hair was soft and lustrous, the color of golden wheat. Her eyes were blue as a deep mountain lake. She had a dazzling smile, and an infectious laugh to go with it, and that mouth. His insides trembled slightly as he vividly remembered the soft fullness of her lips in that first kiss… and every kiss since. He smiled as his eyes traveled down her neck – that beautiful, elegant neck that would flush varying shades of pink to crimson with the slightest compliment or tease.

As his eyes continued down the delicious curves of her body, he moved behind her. He slid his hands down her arms and into the water, covering her hands with his. He finished washing the plate, then set it in the sink to dry. He dipped his head against her neck, kissing her just below her ear. Lyn sighed and tipped her head back against his chest. Zac smiled as he felt the now-familiar tremble ripple through her body. He turned her around to face him.

Lyn looked up at Zac and felt a deep, delicious ache from her stomach to her toes. He was looking at her intently; his eyes were glistening and dark with desire. He leaned down and softly and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. He slid the tip of his tongue almost imperceptibly against her lip, then he grinned as he nipped her lip between his teeth. Lyn gasped and her eyes widened. Zac chuckled and slid his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly against him as he kissed her more passionately.

Lyn slid her hands up his muscled arms, over his shoulders, and around his neck. She lightly trailed her fingertips at the base of his hairline as she kissed him back, entwining her tongue with his.

Zac broke the kiss and lifted his head, looking at her. He placed his hands on either side of her neck. His right thumb was positioned just over the little hollow at the base of her throat. He could feel her heartbeat pounding just beneath the skin. He leaned down and kissed her throat, feeling the pulse against his lips.

Lyn leaned her head back and sighed softly. "Zac…"

Zac pulled her head to his, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as his fingers curled gently in her hair.

"Lyn," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes still closed.

Lyn reached up and took one of his hands in hers, gently caressing it with her fingers. She pushed him back from her slightly. Zac opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her, his eyes searching hers. _Did she want him to stop?_

He started to step back, but Lyn shook her head slightly and tightened her grip on his hand. She slowly walked backward out of the kitchen, pulling him toward her. She led him into the living room. As she kept her eyes locked on his, she pulled him down with her as she kneeled on the soft, thick fur rug in front of the fireplace. Zac was mesmerized. All he could do was stare at her and follow her lead.

Lyn smiled a shy smile at him as she pulled gently on the belt of his robe. As it fell open, her breath caught in her throat. She slid her hands across his hard, rippling abs, then up his chest and onto his shoulders. She slid her hands beneath the robe on his shoulders and pushed back, sliding the robe completely off.

Zac groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled gently on the belt of her robe, then slid his hands inside, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her against him. Zac leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Lyn… I want you," as he laid her back gently on the rug.

Lyn smiled. "I already told you. You have me, Zac. I'm yours," she whispered as she pulled his head down to her.

He pulled her against him tightly and made love to her gently as he whispered her name.

Afterward, they remained entwined in each other's arms. Zac felt Lyn shiver slightly in his arms as a chill settled in. He reached up to the couch, clicked the remote to turn on the fireplace and grabbed a blanket. He pulled her tightly against him and wrapped the blanket over them. Lyn happily snuggled against his chest.

They lay together like that for a long time. They talked and talked for hours – sharing childhood stories, their likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, personal beliefs – everything.

They were both amazed at how easy it was to talk to the other. Lyn had always been guarded, protecting her feelings and emotions. She'd been hurt too much to let anyone in. She had long ago decided it was easier to keep it all bottled up inside in the name of self-preservation. But with Zac, she found herself unlocking that door and letting him in, revealing all her feelings and secrets. _Well, almost all. There were still some places she never went… even with Zac… or maybe especially with Zac._

Zac, too, found himself opening up more than ever before. After years in Hollywood, he had become a bit jaded. He could never be himself. He always wore a mask, put on a front. After all, who could he trust to really like him for HIM, just as Zac. Not as Zac Efron, or for what he could do for them. But with Lyn, she listened. She cared about Zac the person, not Zac the celebrity. There wasn't an ulterior motive to be found; she wasn't after anything. He could let down his guard and just be himself, and it felt good.

After several hours, Lyn glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Wow… it's later than I thought." She grinned sheepishly. "Not that I haven't enjoyed this. Truly, Zac, these moments we spend together just talking are the best moments of my day. I mean that."

Zac gently trailed a thumb along her cheekbone. "Me too," he answered huskily.

"But…" she continued. "If you want to go do that thing we were talking about this morning, we need to get going. It starts soon."

Zac raised an eyebrow. "Are you even going to give me a hint of what this mystery activity is? Are you taking me to some secret Scandinavian Minnesota cult meeting? Going to offer up the California boy as a sacrifice?"

Lyn laughed. "Oh yah, you caught me. You betcha! But we better get dere soon before dey run out of da lutefisk and da lefse!"

Zac laughed. "The WHAT and the WHAT?!"

Lyn grinned. "Nothing, it's a Minnesota thing. Lefse is good… lutefisk, not so much. If anyone offers you lutefisk, run!" She gripped his shoulders dramatically. "Do you hear me Zachary David Alexander Efron?! You run! You run and you don't look back!"

Zac laughed uproariously and pulled her to him in a bear hug. When he finally stopped laughing, he smiled at her.

"Well, thank you for the warning. Now, should we get going to this mystery place?"

Lyn smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Yes! But an actual warning… dress warm. We will be outside for a while and it's going to get cold."

Zac pressed his body against hers. "Will you keep me warm?"

Lyn trembled. _Damn him._ "Come on, you," she scolded as she stood up and helped him up. She pushed him toward the bedroom. "Now go get ready."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned as he smacked her bottom, then strutted down the hall… completely naked. Lyn laughed uproariously and shook her head. _Incorrigible._

A short time later, they were on their way. Lyn effortlessly maneuvered the car on the ice and snow-covered roads. Along the way, she pulled down a long road and stopped in front of a two-story blue and white house. Zac looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know why I felt the urge to bring you here," she said lamely with a shrug of her shoulders. "But, this is the house where I grew up. Well, where I spent most of my childhood anyway – where I have most of my memories. We lived here from the time I was 2 until I was 16."

Zac smiled and took her hand. He swallowed and cleared his throat. She truly didn't know what it meant to him that she shared this.

"I'm glad you brought me. So, tell me about your time here. What are your memories, show me more."

She took him down the road to the lake, showed him where her best friend lived, where they had their secret fort, the sliding hill, their 3-wheeler racetrack...

"Wait a minute! Wait, wait… hold on." Zac held up his hands. "Are you telling me you raced 3-wheelers?!" His eyes were wide and he had a huge grin.

Lyn smiled. "Well, not professionally or anything. Our neighbors… you know the house I showed you? Anyway, they owned a Honda dealership where they sold motorcycles and 3-wheelers. So I practically grew up on them. We rode them all over the countryside, and we made our own little dirt tracks and racetracks. The best part was, when we would crash – and we would always inevitably crash – our neighbor had the parts and could fix the 3-wheeler before our parents knew a thing."

Zac's mouth dropped open. Suddenly he laughed and smacked her lightly on the shoulder.

"You little daredevil!" He shook his head. "You are always surprising me, Lyn. And I mean that in a good way."

Lyn smiled and blushed. "It really wasn't as adventurous as you make it sound. Just kids goofing off – and probably being stupid." She smiled and tears stung the corners of her eyes. "But I must admit it was fun, and some of my best memories. I miss those days sometimes."

She wiped her eyes quickly and shook her head. Zac squeezed her hand.

"But, we really should get going. This was just a pit stop. It isn't the surprise."

A few moments later, they pulled up to a lake outside of town. Zac looked around. There was no one to be seen. He gave her a questioning look. Lyn just grinned and pointed out to the lake.

Zac squinted and looked out across the large expanse of ice. He could see a bunch of activity far out from shore… people and… _are those?_ He looked at Lyn, his eyes wide.

"Are those… CARS? On the lake?!"

Lyn grinned and nodded. "Yep! Now hang on Mr. Efron. We're about to join them."

Before Zac could say a word, Lyn accelerated and drove forward, right onto the lake! Zac looked at her in complete amazement. As they continued to drive further and further out into the lake, Zac looked around them. The shoreline was disappearing behind them. _We're driving… on ice… in the middle of a lake!_

Lyn chuckled softly. She always forgot how shocking this was to people outside of Minnesota. To her, it was a normal winter activity. She grew up driving on the ice – 3-wheelers, snowmobiles, and yes, cars. In the old days, they used to even take trains across the ice. Minnesotans… they're crazy.

As they approached the crowd on the lake, Zac suddenly saw that there were a bunch of cars parked and… _are those bleachers?_ _There are bleachers… on the ice? What is going on here?_

Lyn laughed at Zac's confused face. "We like to just sit out here and watch the ice," she teased.

She parked the car and hopped out, smiling back at Zac. "Come on, Zachary. You don't want to miss this." She opened the trunk and pulled out a couple blankets.

Zac climbed out of the car and walked around to Lyn. He took the blankets from her then instinctively reached out and took her hand. Lyn glanced down at their hands and felt an electric shock run through her arm, even through the layers of gloves. Zac just squeezed her hand and smiled.

Lyn spread a blanket on the bleachers, then motioned for Zac to sit with her. They snuggled up together, then spread the other blanket over them. When someone came through the stands selling hot chocolate, Zac quickly bought two cups for them.

As they sat there sipping their hot chocolate, staring out at the ice, Zac looked at Lyn. "So, what exactly ARE we looking at here?"

Lyn laughed. She was about to answer, when at that moment, the announcer came over the loudspeakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for tonight's ice races. We're just about to begin. Please stand for the national anthem."

Zac mouthed to her _"ice races?"_ as they stood for the anthem. When the anthem ended, Zac leaned toward her to finish his question, but was interrupted when a loud roar erupted, followed by a rumble that shook the bleachers.

From their left, a stream of racecars passed in front of them. Zac's jaw fell open. As he squinted, he could now see that there was a track plowed in the ice in front of the bleachers. He hadn't even noticed it before, the snow and ice were so blinding.

He looked at Lyn. Her eyes were shining and she was beaming from ear to ear. He didn't think he had ever seen her this excited. _And was he imagining it, or were there tears in her eyes? _He squeezed her hand and she turned to smile at him.

"Ice races?!" he shouted. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Surprise!" she yelled back.

She leaned toward him so he could hear her above the roar of the engines.

"I grew up going to dirt track races. I love it – the roar of the engines, the dust, the smell, the speed, the skill of the drivers. Really, there's nothing like it, and it takes me right back to being a kid. But, since we can't dirt track in the winter… we do it on ice!" She smiled. "I still prefer dirt track… but this can be a fun and exciting alternative."

Zac shook his head. _And she surprises me yet again…_

Throughout the evening, Zac was completely enthralled. Yes, with the adrenaline-pumping racing in front of him, but even more by the woman by his side. She never ceased to amaze him. A lump formed in his throat as tears streamed down her face at the start of the first race.

"Happens every time," she had said with a laugh as she shrugged and wiped the tears away.

He grinned with amusement when she would jump up and cheer on a driver, or yell at another driver who displayed unsportsmanlike conduct. His heart ached and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her as she reacted to a particularly frightening crash, her hand covering her mouth as she closed her eyes. He knew she was saying a prayer. And he had his own tears when she leaped to her feet and cheered when they pulled the driver out of the car, and he was able to walk away from the crash. Watching her roller coaster of emotions was as much of an adrenaline rush as the races themselves.

When the last race ended, she turned to Zac, her cheeks bright red with excitement and her breath floating around her like a cloud.

"Well… was it what you expected?" she asked.

"More," he said with a smile.

"Were you surprised?" she asked.

"Repeatedly," he grinned as he squeezed her hand.

She gave him a strange look, but smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you for indulging me. I know this was probably not what you might have picked. We're a long way from Hollywood." She laughed.

Zac leaned close to her. "And for that I'm forever grateful," he whispered. "There's nowhere else I would rather be than right here… or wherever you are."

Lyn blushed and lowered her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. _How does the smallest little statement like that completely take my breath away?_

Zac smiled and stood up, holding out his hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back to the cabin."

He helped her up and draped the blankets over his arm before pulling her tight against him.

"Besides, I'm cold." His hot breath tickled her ear. "Do you have any suggestions for warming me up?"

He laughed as a shiver ran through her. "I'll take that as a yes."


	7. Chapter 7

They enjoyed one more lazy day together in the cabin before it was time to head back to the cities, and back to the set.

"Back to the real world," Zac said with a grin as they loaded up the car.

Lyn sighed. "Unfortunately."

Zac pulled her to him. "It doesn't mean we won't be together. Only the venue is changing." He smiled and kissed her on the nose.

Lyn bit her lip. How could she tell him what was on her mind? That she was already dreading the moment he left. She knew he had to go back to LA eventually. He knew it too, right? So what then? It's not like this could be some kind of long distance relationship. It would be over. That would be it.

_Dammit Lyn… why did you set yourself up for this? _She knew what kind of devastating heartache was in store for her… and it was already consuming her heart and mind every moment.

She forced a smile and climbed into the driver's seat. Zac frowned. He hadn't known Lyn long, but he could read her and he knew when something was wrong. That was one of the things about her that was refreshing. She often wore her emotions on her sleeve. She tried to hide it, but being fake just didn't come naturally to her. Her smile seemed forced.

_Something's not right_, he thought as he climbed in the car beside her.

All the drive home, however, things seemed normal. They talked and laughed as they always had. _Maybe I'm paranoid,_ Zac thought. _Maybe I can't read her like I thought._

When they arrived back at the hotel, Zac carried their bags up to the suite. As Zac opened the door and stepped inside, Lyn hesitated. She had intended to leave her things in the car and go home. She hadn't intended to return to his room. If this was going to end in heartbreak, why were they prolonging it? This was only making it harder.

Zac stopped and looked back at her as he held the door open. She was still standing in the foyer. _I knew it. Something IS wrong. _He dropped the bags and walked back into the foyer, taking her hands in his.

"Lyn. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Please… talk to me. What is it?" His eyes sought hers, pleading with her.

She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes. She looked away, tears stinging her eyes as she bit her lip. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm just tired, Zac. I think I just need to go home and get some rest." She turned to go, but he gripped her hands tightly.

"No," he whispered. "Please. Stay. If you don't want to talk, you can just rest here … but please stay. Lyn. Don't go."

She sighed and glanced at him. _Dammit, don't make eye contact, Lyn._ His eyes were glistening and pleading, searching hers for an answer. Lyn closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Okay, I'll stay. For a little while."

Zac took her hand and led her into the room. He guided her to the living room. He gently settled her into the sofa, as if she were made of porcelain. He stood over her for a moment, his eyes pained as he looked at her.

"Can I get you something? A drink? A blanket?" he asked.

Lyn shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. Thank you." She smiled her best smile at him, though she knew it was forced.

Zac sighed and plopped down on the sofa next to her. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. "Okay… what happened?"

Lyn looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Zac leaned back into the sofa. "You… me… us… this," he said as he gestured back and forth between them. "Something's not right. Between us. So what happened? Was it something I said or did? Please just tell me."

Lyn sighed a shaky sigh. A painful lump formed in her throat, her chest ached and her eyes burned. As the tears spilled down her cheeks, she clenched her fists, her nails leaving marks in her hands. _Dammit Lyn, don't cry! _She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her tears. But it was too late. He had already seen. She felt a gentle hand on her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears.

"Lyn," he croaked. She could hear the pain in his voice. "Talk to me."

Lyn dropped her head. She slowly turned toward him. She was surprised to see his eyes were pooling with tears, too.

"Please Lyn. Just tell me. What pains me more than anything is if you won't talk to me. Whatever it is, you can trust me. You can always talk to me, tell me anything. I want you to. There's nothing, and I mean nothing, you could say that would change how I feel about you."

Lyn choked back a sob. "Don't you see, Zac? That's just it. How DO you feel about me? About us? I mean, I know how I feel about you, and that's what is killing me. You're leaving..." Her voice cracked as she squeaked out the word. _Leaving._ She took a shaky breath and continued. "You're leaving soon. You know it. I know it. We can't change that. Honestly, I don't think my heart will survive it. So what are we doing? Why continue this when we know it's just going to end in heartbreak? At least, I know it will for me."

She took another shaky breath. "I have learned to always protect my heart, Zac. Sometimes to my own detriment. But I allowed myself to let go this time, and it's going to get me hurt again. I need to protect my heart now, Zac. Please, let me start to get over you now. I have to try." The last words came out as a whisper as she turned her face from him, shaking her head angrily as more tears fell.

Zac reached over and took her hands in his. "Lyn, please look at me," he said gruffly.

Lyn could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke around the lump in his throat. She slowly turned her head back toward him, then lifted her eyes to his.

He leaned toward her intently. "First, thank you. Thank you for opening up to me, for sharing your feelings. I always, always, ALWAYS want to know what you are feeling. Second, you asked me how I feel about you." He stopped and took a deep breath. "I've been turning that question over and over in my mind myself the last few days… and I only have one answer for you."

He placed his hands on either side of her neck, his thumbs against her jawline. He looked deep into her eyes as he whispered, "I love you, Lyn."

Lyn's eyes widened in response. She gulped and choked back a sob.

Zac continued. "I do. I know that now. I may be unsure about a lot of things, but that is one thing about which I am absolutely certain." He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "I… love… you. Desperately. Hopelessly. More than I have ever loved before. I realize now nothing I've felt before was love. THIS is love, because the thought of living without it… without you… terrifies me beyond words."

Lyn opened her mouth to speak, "But Zac, you're…"

Zac brushed his thumb over her lips. "Let me get this last part out. Please. I only have one more thing to say."

Zac leaned back slightly and looked off to the side, rubbing his finger along his eyebrow.

_Uh oh_, Lyn thought. _I know that move_. That was Zac's tell-tale sign that he was deep in thought, or anxious about what he was about to say.

Zac took her hands in his again, his thumbs absent-mindedly rubbing the backs of her hands. He looked down at their hands as he spoke.

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately. And I've been trying to plan for the right moment, the right time or situation to bring it up. I don't know. Maybe I was afraid of how you would respond… that you didn't feel the same way… or maybe I was waiting to be sure. But tonight, when I realized I was losing you, I'm now more sure of this than anything." He looked up at her. "Lyn, I know this is a lot to ask but would you… could you… even consider… coming to LA with me?"

Lyn opened her mouth to speak but Zac quickly continued. "Now, hear me out. What I'm asking, and what my heart really wants, is for you to move to LA, to live with me. I don't want to spend a moment apart. I want you with me, always. But I know that's asking a lot. So, if you're not comfortable with that, will you at least consider just staying with me for a little while… giving it a try?"

He squeezed her hands. "Please Lyn. I want you by my side. I can't imagine going back to life without you… and I don't want to."

Lyn dropped her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. Zac sat patiently in the silence, giving her time, not wanting to push her. Slowly Lyn lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. Zac gently placed his hand against her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

Lyn took a shaky breath. "Oh Zac, I was so afraid. Afraid that you didn't feel what I did, that I had allowed myself to fall only to have my heart destroyed. Zac, I… I love you too. So much." She closed her eyes and pressed her head against his hand. When she opened her eyes again, Zac was still looking at her, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't pretend to understand how or why I fell so hard," she continued. "Goodness knows that was the furthest thing from my mind that cold day you climbed in my car looking all Hollywood in your sunglasses." She chuckled softly. "But I did. I fell completely, and I love you beyond words."

She reached up and placed her hand over his, gently caressing his fingers. "I don't want to go back to life without you either. I want to be with you… if you truly want me." She smiled. "To use your own words, I'd follow you anywhere."

A huge grin broke across Zac's face. "So, does this mean you'll come back to LA with me?"

Lyn smiled and nodded. "Yes. As long as you want me by your side, I'm there"

Zac let out a loud whoop and lunged toward her. Lyn fell back against the couch, laughing. Zac looked down at her, his eyes dancing. "OF COURSE I want you by my side. Always. I LOVE YOU, my dear girl." He brushed her hair gently from her face. "My Lyn."

He leaned down and kissed her so softly and tenderly, it was like a whisper. He smiled down at her. "Stay here with me tonight?"

Lyn smiled and reached her hands up behind his neck, pulling him down toward her. "Like I said, I'll always stay … as long as you want me."

"Trust me, I ALWAYS want you," he murmured in her ear in a low, gravelly voice. He chuckled deeply as he felt a tremble ripple through her body.


	8. Chapter 8

The next days and weeks flew by in a dizzying blur. They wrapped up filming and the rest of the cast and crew went back to LA, but Zac stayed behind with Lyn.

Lyn was deliriously happy and excited, but also completely overwhelmed with all the last minute moving arrangements. She gave notice to her landlord immediately. Since she would be moving in with Zac, she didn't need any of her furniture or household items, so she sold or gave away nearly everything she owned.

It was just over three weeks since Zac had asked her to move, and they were now standing in the middle of her nearly bare living room. Lyn looked around her. All that remained were her clothes, a couple pieces of sentimental heirloom furniture, and her hope chest of personal mementos.

Lyn ran her hand gently over the antique desk that had belonged to her great-grandmother. "Are you sure it's okay if I bring this, Zac? It's just… it's the only thing I have that belonged to my great-grandma. It's silly, I know, but so many memories of her are wrapped up in this desk. I sat at this desk as a little girl when I played at her house." She closed her eyes. "I can almost still smell the freshly baked bread and cookies Grandma would set on it to cool. Oh how she could bake…" Lyn's voice trailed off softly.

Zac stepped up behind her, hugging her from behind and lightly kissing her cheek. "Lyn, of course it's fine. It's more than fine. I want you to bring anything and everything that you want. It was never my intention for you to leave a single thing behind. If it's important to you, it's important to me."

He smiled at her as his eyes twinkled. "Besides, I'm looking forward to our little cross country adventure in the rental van. It will be fun! Just you and me, hitting the open road. Tomorrow is just the beginning of your new… no, OUR new life together, Lyn, and I couldn't be more excited or thankful." He nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Babe."

Lyn turned in his arms to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, too, Zac. So much. And I'm excited and thankful, too. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life." She leaned her head against his chest.

Zac placed his hand against the back of her head, hugging her to him as he rocked her slowly back and forth. Lyn sighed contentedly.

After several minutes, Zac gently kissed the top of her head and looked around. "Do you think you're all set here? Tomorrow morning we'll get the van and come back and load up." He gently laid his hand along the side of her neck and slid his thumb along her jaw. "I know it's ridiculous to ask you this now, considering we are standing in your empty living room, but are you absolutely sure this is what you want? Trust me, there's nothing I want more, but I don't want you to do it just for me."

Lyn smiled and laid her hand on his chest. "Zac. I couldn't BE more sure. There is nowhere, absolutely NOWHERE I would rather be than by your side, wherever that may be. I don't care if it's Minnesota, LA, or Antarctica. I will follow where you lead, as long as you want me." She lightly tapped him on the nose. "I'm afraid you've got yourself a stalker, Mr. Efron," she said with a grin.

Zac laughed and pulled her close. "Well this is one stalker I think I'll keep."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the door. "Come on, Stalker, let's go back to the hotel."

The next morning, they were both up bright and early. Lyn was giddy. Zac laughed as she excitedly scurried from room to room making sure everything was packed. "You're chipper this morning," he teased. "You'd think something was happening today."

Lyn scowled and playfully threw a pillow at him. Zac dodged it as he laughed. Suddenly a mischievous look filled his eyes. Lyn squealed and quickly turned to run from the room. Zac was on her in an instant, tackling her from behind and pulling her backward onto the bed. Lyn screamed and laughed as she landed on her back on the bed and Zac quickly leaped on top of her, straddling her while his hands pinned her arms to the bed above her head. He grinned down at her.

"You did it now," he growled. He pinned both her arms with one hand while his other hand slid down to her waist and tickled her lightly. Lyn squirmed and giggled. "No, Zac, I'm sorry…" she gasped through her laughter.

Zac's grin grew wider as his tickling intensified. Lyn began to gasp and pant. "Zac… stop… no…" She was laughing and wiggling, trying to escape his fingers.

Zac let go of her arms and began to tickle her mercilessly with both hands. Lyn laughed and squirmed until she was gasping for breath. She pressed her hands against his chest. "Okay, okay, I surrender! Please, stop… Zac… I can't breathe!"

Zac instantly stopped. Concern flashed across his eyes briefly but was quickly replaced by relief and laughter as he saw her dazzling smile. He leaned down over her, his smile wide and his eyes practically dancing. He kissed her on the nose, then lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, then slid his tongue deep inside her mouth, exploring and entwining his tongue with hers. The kiss lingered for a very long time. As he lifted his head, Lyn was gasping for breath.

Zac grinned, "See… tickling isn't the only way of taking your breath away." He pressed his body tightly against hers, lowering his head and brushing his lips against her ear. "I can make you surrender in other ways," he growled deeply.

Lyn's breath was shallow and her heart was pounding. She licked her lips as she focused on simply breathing. Her whole body was shaking. _How does he DO that? I lose ALL control._

Zac smiled as he felt her tremble. He bit her earlobe gently. "Don't tease the bear, my dear. The bear bites." He grinned and winked at her. _Damn… that wink._

Zac sat up and looked down at her. _Holy hell._ He wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. Her hair was tousled, her eyes were glassy, her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, her full red lips were glistening from where she had licked them, and her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath.

Zac groaned. "Dear God, Lyn, you are stunningly gorgeous. I think I'm going to be the one surrendering after all. It's taking every ounce of will power I have. If we don't go now… we may not be leaving for a while."

Zac shakily ran his hand through his hair as he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. _Damn, how does she make me lose all control? _

Lyn knelt behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders, hugging him as she kissed his neck. Zac took hold of her hands, then stood and turned to face her, pulling her off the bed so she was standing in front of him. He placed his hand alongside her neck and stroked her jaw.

"I love you, Lyn." He grinned. "And not just because you're so damn sexy."

"Zac!" Lyn flushed a brilliant red and playfully slapped his arm.

Zac's eyes twinkled. "Well... you are. But like I said, that's not why I love you. I fell in love with you long before the sex. I fell in love with you that first night I met you."

Lyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, seriously. Lyn, I did." His eyes were serious. He wasn't teasing anymore.

"There was something about you… from the moment you made me laugh when you stubbornly took my luggage, to the way you protected me and took care of me… never letting on that you knew who I really was. And the way we would sit and talk for hours. I fell in love with your brilliant sense of humor, your sharp wit, your charm, your genuine, loving nature, your kindness and empathy toward others, your sense of fairness. Everything about you. Yes, your beauty and sensuality are the cherry on top." He winked, then placed his hand over her heart. "But this Lyn, right here, this heart that beats in here… THAT'S what I fell in love with. That's who I'll always be in love with. You changed my life, Lyn. I love you, dear girl. I love you so much more than you could possibly know."

"Oh Zac," Lyn whispered. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Zac wiped them away gently. "Zac… I don't even know… I can't…" Lyn shook her head. "You've taken not just by breath away – but every word in my head." She laid her hand over his hand on her chest. "So let me speak from here. I love you with every breath in my body, every ounce of my soul, from every corner of my heart. I never dreamed I could feel this way… but you are my everything. You saved me, showed me what it means to feel, to be loved, and to love someone in return. You opened a door to my heart that I thought had been closed and locked forever. Only you have the key to that door, Zac… and I trust you with it completely. I trust you with my heart, my soul... my whole life. I love you, too, and always will."

Zac pulled her to him again in another gentle kiss. He stroked her cheek softly and sighed. "I could stay here with you forever," he smiled. "But I think we're starting a new life together today. What do you say? Are you ready to begin a new adventure, just you and me? Zac and Lyn take on the world?"

Lyn smiled and winked. "I would follow you anywhere."

Zac laughed. "Stalker."

A short time later, they pulled up in front of Lyn's place in their rental van. It was a combination cargo van and conversion/camping van that Zac had somehow managed to obtain through his contacts, even all the way out here in Minnesota. It was quintessential adventure Zac.

When it had been delivered to the hotel, Lyn just looked at Zac in astonishment, then burst into laughter. Zac had looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny," he asked. Lyn shook her head in the midst of her giggling fit. "Nothing, it's just… silly me, I was expecting something more along the lines of a U-Haul truck. I should have known."

Zac grinned. "Oh this is definitely cooler than a U-Haul." He slid his arm around her waist and squeezed. "I thought maybe we might want to spend a little time in nature along the way… take our time." His eyes grew serious and his brow furrowed. "I mean, if you're okay with that. Oh, maybe camping isn't your thing. Damn, I'm sorry, Lyn. I should have asked."

Lyn reached up and pressed her finger against the crease in his brow. "Stop. It's absolutely PERFECT. I would LOVE to go camping with you, Zac. I may live in the city now, but remember, I didn't grow up a city girl. I grew up in the woods and on the lakes… and racing 3-wheelers." She laughed. "Seriously, I love camping, and being in nature. I haven't been since I was a little girl, so I'm a little rusty and not an expert like you, but I know I will love every minute of it. Surrounded by the beauty of nature with just you all to myself? What's not to love?" She sighed and laid her head against his chest.

Zac kissed the top of her head. "Damn, I love you," he whispered. He held her for a long time, just resting his head on top of hers. Finally, he stepped back slightly and put his finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "So, are you ready? Should we go get your stuff and begin this adventure?"

Lyn nodded enthusiastically. "I'm more than ready."

Now here they were, at her place, the final stop before a new life. Zac looked around at the empty room. His heart ached at the sight of the few small pieces of her life that Lyn was taking with her.

"Lyn, you really didn't need to sell your things. We could have taken all of it with us. You shouldn't have to leave any part of you behind just to come with me." He stepped toward her and placed his hand along her neck. "Please hear me on this… this is OUR life… not mine. You're moving into OUR house… not mine. I don't want you to ever think, not for one moment, that you have to give up anything, or that you EVER come second. Because you don't. You're more important to me than anything. I would have sold all of MY stuff to bring yours. It just breaks me to see what you've given up."

Lyn smiled and placed her hand on his chest. "Zac, I didn't give up ANYTHING. Sure I sold some stuff, but honestly, it was just stuff. No value, no meaning. Everything that truly means something to me and holds a place in my heart is right here in this room." She pressed her hand against his chest. "And the most precious, most valuable thing to me in the whole world… is this. You. Your heart. That's all I want."

Zac swallowed and pulled her tight against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "It's all yours," he said gruffly.

After a moment, Lyn stepped back and grinned at him. "Besides, I'm sure this entire house full of furniture wasn't worth one pillow on your sofa. So don't you DARE sell any of your stuff… at least not until I can say my butt has sat on a ten thousand dollar couch." She winked.

Zac tipped his head back and laughed. He reached down and pinched her butt lightly. "I can't wait to see this gorgeous butt on my couch." He winked and laughed as the red wave creeped up her neck.

It didn't take long for them to load the few pieces of furniture and couple boxes of clothes into the van. What seemed like mere minutes later, they were standing in the doorway, looking at the completely empty room. Lyn sighed.

Zac looked down at her. "Everything okay?"

Lyn smiled up at him. "Oh, more than okay. Trust me, Zac. That was a happy sigh." She reached down, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. "Let's go."


End file.
